


Missed You

by xbleeple



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, It ended there, Nothing happened after the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Andy's out of town without Sharon.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss
> 
> \---
> 
> Previously posted on Tumblr

After the wedding and after Sharon had gotten sick she’d finally decided to retire to focus on her health. Andy had taken that extra step as well so the two of them would be able to give their full attention to helping her get better. It took almost a year and a half for her to get back to as normal as things were going to be. By the time they were assessing what they actually wanted to do with their retirement both Rusty and Ricky had relocated across the country to the east coast.

Rusty was going to NYU for law school, enticed by Emily dragging him back across the country with her to see what the city had to offer, and Ricky had started a new financial technology business endeavor with a classmate from college. So after weighing the positives and negatives (did they really need to be right with the kids, were Andy’s kids going to be hurt that they were following Sharon’s kids across the country, and on and on) they’d decided to relocate to just outside the city in New Rochelle. Their arrangement left them close enough to the city for Sharon’s kids to visit frequently and for them to go into the city when Andy’s kids visited.

Not one to stay idle for long Sharon was helping Emily run the business end of a dance studio she had opened with other retiring ballerinas from the ABT and other dancers in town. Helping out with this meant that during tax season when Andy was flying back to LA to testify in a case, she wasn’t able to travel with him. It wasn’t necessarily that the two of them were attached at the hip, but during her health issues they had been forced to spend a lot of time in each other’s company and had grown a lot closer than they had previously been. So this was how she found herself waiting in anticipation at JFK airport on a Wednesday afternoon.

Sharon was sitting in one of the chairs in the terminal that Andy was supposed to be flying into. She was dressed in jeans and an old LAPD training t-shirt. She’d been puttering around the house and cleaning before she remembered that she needed to drive into the city to pick Andy up. Currently she was alternating between looking at her phone and looking at her watch all the whilst her leg bounced up and down. The coffee she’d gotten from the cafe was probably not necessary.

When Andy’s flight is called as having arrived she tosses the empty cup into the trash can and stands up, waiting by the exit for him. She watches the crowd as it thickens, people pouring out from arrived flights. Her face lights up when she spots Andy walking through the crowd, lifting her hand in a wave. A warm smile stretches over his face and he makes his way over to her. He drops his carryon bag by her feet as she practically leaps towards him and throws her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. He stumbles backwards a step and laughs before kissing her back as he wraps an arm around her waist to hold her close.

Sharon pulls back when someone brushes a little too close to them and smiles up at her husband, her green eyes sparkling, “Missed you.“

"I’ll say so.”


End file.
